Story time
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: The Sound Nin just won't sleep and neither will Kabuto. Rated for some swearing and possibly sexual things.


Story time

Okay, I would like to state I do not own these characters or much anything else. I know they seem kind of out of it, but it's for fun. So just enjoy.

Ah, nighttime. When the bright sun finally escaped the sky and disappeared, cloaking eveything in perfect darkness. It was possibly one of the only times he could find the silence. Time to clear his mind, allow himself to relax. Kabuto welcomed the silence, his eyes sliding closed. His glasses had been set aside, his body settling in underneath the blankets.

For a few minutes...

"I am gonna give you a real reason to wear makeup, fag! Yer gonna be a girl!"

Or not.

Why, why, why... He could never understand these children. They certaintly acted like five year olds. Tayuya had such a foul mouth... With a slight groan, he reached over to the sidetable, his hand groping for his glasses. Once he had them, he rolled onto his side and pushed them on. Just as he was climbing out of bed, he heard a faint clatter.

Makeup? Tayuya must have been placing her rage on Sakon.. or Ukon. Either one was possibly in for a world of hurt. "Come back here!" Her red hair was a mess around her face, gathering over her eyes. It was easy to see the angry look, the pure rage in her eyes. There was going to be one less Sound nin for the rest of the world to worry about.

Sakon ran for his life. He always managed to get some sick twisted pleasure out of tormenting the smallest female. Probably the only female the place had around. Running down the long, cold hallways in bare-feet.. Very creepy. It was almost as if something was going to reach out and.. "Aah!" A scream actually slipped from his lips, the second his body made contact with something.

He fell backwards, partly landing on his ass and back. "Ow.." He reached back, rubbing the area as if to sooth the pain. Kabuto looked down at the figure in front of him. Great.. He had been right. "What.. are you children doing?" He asked, using his fingers to rub the bridge of his nose. God.. He wasn't sure of the time and already he had a headache.

The boy on the floor sneered at him in return, before pushing himself up to stand. He had no interest in a lecture, his ears pricking up as he listened. He heard footsteps.. "Shit!" Quickly he moved, twisting around to hide behind Kabuto. The elder teen would do as a good sheild for the blows. "Back off, bitch. I've got a nerd and I'm not afraid to use him!"

Nerd? Who the hell was this boy calling a nerd? "I am not a ner-.." All he could do was roll his eyes. Coming down the hallway was Ukon, Kidomaru and Jiroubu. All three of them seemed to be in various states of half-asleep. Ukon rubbed his eyes, forcing them open. "What's going on.." He yawned some.

"Your brother is signing his death sentence, if you must really know." Kabuto took a step aside, revealing the twin's younger brother, who immediatly dove for safety behind Jiroubu. One or another would protect him. The attention of each male was now turned to Kabuto. They were just staring at him.

The oldest male pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you looking at?" He questioned.

Kidomaru just shrugged one of his shoulders. "We're all wide awake. Do something about it." Do something about it? If he had his pouch.. The group of them would be laying on the floor... dead somewhere. "What do you want me to do about it?" Kabuto threw back at the six-armed boy. "Tell you a bedtime story?"

They fell silent for a moment, even Sakon. Finally, Ukon tilted his head a little. He looked up to the male. "Yes."

They had to be kidding... They wanted a damned bedtime story? Over his goddammned dead body. He wanted to sleep, not babysit a bunch of hyperactive, annoying... "There you are!" Tayuya's cry broke him from his thoughts. Sakon let out a horrified scream, remaining behind Jiroubu as the little girl advanced on them.

She was luckily held back as Kidomaru grabbed hold of her waist, using all six arms to hold her back. "Easy girl! Four-eyes is gonna tell us a story!" That slowed her anger just a little. She lifted her head, taking a glance at Kabuto, who looked like he was ready to bust a vein in his forehead.

Sakon peeked out from behind the large man, looking at the others. It appeared he was safe... "Yeah, so start telling." The lipstick wearing male offered up. Kabuto raised a hand, rubbing his temples in an effort to end the headache. There was no way in the deepest bowels of hell, he was going too... "Fine. You want a story?"

The group of them nodded, a few wicked grins spread around at causing the oldest male a kind of misery.

Kabuto could have strangled them all. He turned and walked back into his room. Tayuya smirked, then quickly slapped Kidomaru across the face for touching her in the first place. "Ow!" With a hiss, he walked into the bedroom after her. Ukon snickered, grabbing Sakon by the arm as the group entered the medic's bedroom. Kabuto took a seat on his bed, where he rubbed his forehead.

The Sound teens sat down on the floor, making themselves comfortable as they could. 'Children of the corn..' The silver haired medic thought to himself. He closed his eyes for a moment. Did he know any fairy tales? ... Not that he remembered. Well, he'd have to make something up. "Alright.. The story is about three, little... ninja."


End file.
